Cosas de Mujeres
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!. Por primera vez en su larga vida de hanyou, el gran Sesshomaru necesitaba su ayuda, e Inuyasha no pensaba desaprovechar esta ocasión para intentar humillarlo todo lo que pueda. ¡NO Yaoi!


_**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hello! Aquí traigo uno de los fics más estúpidos que he escrito xDD Últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo porque estoy a tope con la universidad y por eso no he actualizado algunos fics como debía, pero pronto lo haré. Este concretamente ya lo tenía prácticamente escrito y es un reto para el foro ¡Sientate! de Inuyasha. Espero os guste, aunque no sea gran cosa xD_

* * *

_**# Reto 03:**_

_Sesshomaru/InuYasha. Características: no yaoi. Humor. Que involucre algo vergonzoso de parte del yokai y no encuentre a nadie de más confianza que su "querido" hermano para solucionar el problema. InuYasha debe comportarse como un hermano menor normal (y reírse a más no poder del pobrecillo) y negarse a ayudarlo. Así que Sesshomaru debe "rogarle" que lo ayude. Debe estar ambientado en el animé y debe aparecer Naraku. De más de 2.500 palabras._

_Plazo: 15 días._

_**# Link al foro:** /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

* * *

_**C**OSAS de **M**UJERES_

**·**

— ¡Estoy hartaaa! — Kagome se sentó sobre una roca a un lado del camino con los brazos cruzados y cara de hastío, girando la cara para no ver la del hanyou.

— ¡Dije que no pararíamos hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo! — le gritó Inuyasha malhumorado acercándose a ella hasta que sus caras quedaron apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

— Entonces debimos haber parado en el anterior pueblo como te dije, ¡ahora estoy muy cansada! — no pensaba amedrentarse por su cercanía. ¡Estaba exhausta! Apenas ayer había llegado de sus exámenes en el mundo moderno y ya la ponían a caminar así. Ella no era una poderosa youkai, o una luchadora entrenada como Sango, ni estaba acostumbrada a las largas caminatas como Miroku. De todas formas, ya estaba anocheciendo, el cielo se teñía de tonos anaranjados y violetas en el horizonte, y ella consideraba que era una hora perfecta para establecer su campamento.

— Eres una debilucha, mejor te hubieses traído el caballo de hierro ese, al menos no nos retrasarías.

— Inuyasha amigo no… — comenzó Miroku intentando hacer ver al hanyou que no estaba escogiendo de la mejor manera sus palabras.

— ¡OSUWARI! — sin embargo, Kagome se adelantó a su advertencia, y dejando al medio demonio aplastado contra el duro suelo, salió del camino de tierra y se dispuso a adentrarse un poco en el bosque para buscar un sitio donde establecer el campamento.

Sango y Miroku suspiraron para inmediatamente seguir a la chica por entre la maleza del bosque. Shippo le echó la lengua al hanyou y fue tras ellos.

Más tarde, ya con su pequeño campamento establecido, todos se disponían a descansar después de un largo día viajando por toda la región. Como siempre, Inuyasha se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol justo detrás de Kagome, preparándose para matar al primer bastardo que se le ocurriera atacarlos. Cerró los ojos pretendiendo estar dormido pero con su oído siempre alerta. Era una noche tranquila, una ligera brisa fresca los golpeaba, a lo que ellos se refugiaban alrededor de la calidez de una pequeña hoguera, un mar de estrellas los cubría desde el cielo y la luz de la luna los iluminaba haciendo de la noche un momento menos tenebroso. Daba gracias a que no fuera luna nueva, odiaba esas noches en las que se volvía asquerosamente débil, porque entonces no se sentía capaz de proteger a sus amigos.

Se removió un poco en su sitio, como un gato que busca la posición más cómoda. Las respiraciones pausadas de sus compañeros, junto con los sonidos nocturnos naturales del bosque lo empezaban a adormilar. Quizás, Kagome no era la única que estaba cansada. Aunque claro, eso no lo reconocería delante de nadie. De pronto un ligero aroma llegó a sus narices, reconociéndolo al instante y levantándose alerta. Ese maldito bastardo… ¿Por qué aparecía justo ahora? Se giró hacia los demás, todos descansaban profundamente dormidos. Se acercó a Kagome rápidamente, para cerciorarse de que no estaba ni un poco despierta. Solucionaría esto por su cuenta, no había necesidad de mezclar al resto en esto. Además, el bastardo parecía venir solo también, aunque eso era normal en él.

Cogió a Tessaiga y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venía el olor del intruso. Lo encontró a unos metros, en un claro muy cerca de donde estaban ellos. Inuyasha todavía se mantenía alerta, no entendiendo que hacía él ahí.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí… — le dijo Inuyasha amenazante, con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada listo para responder de ser necesario. — ¿Ha qué has venido aquí Sesshomaru? ¿Nos estás siguiendo?

El daiyoukai ni lo miró, impertérrito, continuaba caminando pausadamente como quien se le cruza un insecto en el camino y sigue su trayecto sin más.

— ¡Te he hecho una maldita pregunta! — el hanyou se puso en guardia al ver que su 'querido hermano' no se detenía. Si no creía mal, se dirigía en el mismo camino que llevaba al campamento donde ellos estaban. — Como des un paso más te arranco el otro brazo Sesshomaru. ¡Feh! Eso no estaría mal.

Vio como el otro lo miró fijo un segundo, todavía sin detenerse, ignorándolo por completo. Inuyasha sacó su espada que inmediatamente liberó su verdadera forma y la alzó en dirección al demonio frente a él. Por un momento le pareció ver como el otro levantaba ligeramente un ceja en una mueca escéptica.

— Detente o tendré que detenerte yo — lo amenazó. Sesshomaru habría lanzado un hastiado suspiro de no ser porque, básicamente, él no suspiraba.

— No he venido a perder mi tiempo contigo. Muévete.

El hanyou casi sintió su vena palpitar en su frente. — Maldito bastardo arrogante… ¡Detente! No pienso dejarte pasar por aquí — declaró alzando más firmemente su espada. No era idiota, y que el demonio estuviera ahí no era una simple casualidad. Si no había venido a enfrentarlo a él, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? No se le imaginaba ninguna posibilidad más que la de que había venido a atacar a alguien de su equipo, y eso no pensaba permitirlo.

— Hablas como si fueras capaz de impedírmelo — le dijo el otro mortalmente serio.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? — ambos se miraron fijamente, desafiándose a demostrar de lo que eran capaces, apena a unos cuantos pasos de distancia el uno del otro. En cuanto el youkai alzó un pie para dar un paso Inuyasha alzó su espada. — ¡Viento cortante!

El daiyoukai saltó evitando el impacto del ataque usando su látigo verde para desviarlo de su trayectoria. En ese instante, y antes de que el hanyou supiera lo que estaba pasando siquiera, se posicionó a apenas unos centímetros de este con sus afiladas garras a milímetros de la garganta de su medio hermano.

— No he venido a hablar contigo Inuyasha — le dijo solemne. El otro reaccionó dando un salto hacia atrás para apartarse de su alcance con una mueca de irritación. Maldito idiota arrogante…

— ¡¿Entonces que haces aquí?!

Sesshomaru lo observó unos segundos en silencio. Había venido con un objetivo, y pensaba zanjar ese asunto tan molesto lo antes posible. Dar explicaciones a su estúpido medio hermano solo retrasaría su objetivo y por eso lo veía como algo innecesario. Sin embargo, el hanyou con su terquedad y su escasa inteligencia parecía no querer dejarlo terminar sus asuntos.

— Necesito hablar con la humana. Apártate — le ordenó con un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas, aunque claro, Inuyasha no pensaba quedarse callado.

— ¿Humana? — por un momento le pareció haber escuchado mal. ¿Sesshomaru queriendo hablar con una… humana? ¿En que mundo? — Con… ¿Sango? —casi deseó. Sesshomaru no contestó, simplemente mirándolo seriamente. Inuyasha casi podía leer su cara de 'No eres tan idiota como para no saber la respuesta, así que no te contestaré y dejaré que lo deduzcas solito porque mi enorme ego y el palo que tengo atascado en el culo no me permiten explicártelo por mí mismo'. Sí, esa era exactamente su cara. — ¿Qué mierda quieres tú de Kagome? — le gruñó amenazante.

— No es asunto tuyo — lo desafió el otro. Y si no fuera porque le pareció ver un minúsculo, mínimo, un ínfimo destello de ansiedad y preocupación en el rostro del temible youkai, Inuyasha habría arremetido contra él sin pensárselo.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? — no pudo evitar preguntar. Y de pronto, al hanyou se le encendió la bombilla. — ¿Tiene que ver con esa mocosa humana que va contigo?

Al instante, la mirada del youkai se endureció casi imperceptiblemente. Casi quiso reír, no podía creer que una simple humana, y además una niña pequeña, afectara de esa manera al _gran_ Sesshomaru. El hanyou se relajó entonces, viendo que ahora era él el que tenía la sartén por el mango. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Desapareció, la secuestraron de nuevo? ¿O es que está enferma o algo? ¿Es eso? — bufó. — Si es eso no sé que tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto, solo llévala a un curandero. Los humanos son débiles, enferman, pero no mueren por tan poco.

El youkai casi —_casi_— sintió deseos de carcajearse viendo a su estúpido medio hermano intentando darle lecciones a él. Esa situación ya lo estaba retrasando demasiado. Frunció el ceño notablemente ya cansado de todo esto — Si eso fuera solución no hubiera venido aquí, idiota — a Inuyasha casi se le cae la boca al suelo al escuchar al serio, frío, e inmutable Sesshomaru hablar con ese tono hastiado.

Por su parte, el daiyoukai estaba más que harto. Llevaba días caminando en busca del grupo de su estúpido medio hermano, con Rin insoportable por razones que nadie parecía conocer, negándose a ver a un curandero en condiciones y con Jaken quejándose sin parar porque supuestamente 'El amo Sesshomaru no debería ser molestado por nimiedades fuera de lugar como esa', y en vez de intentar buscar solución él solo sabía quejarse. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite y ahora mismo la idea de descargar toda su frustración en una batalla a muerte con su medio hermano le parecía una idea más que tentadora, pero se repitió nuevamente que tenía que terminar lo que había ido a hacer ahí cuanto antes.

— ¡Pues sigo sin saber que tiene que ver Kagome! ¿Si un curandero no puede solucionarlo que va a hacer ella?

— Rin no deja que la vean curanderos, dice que solo dejará que la vea la humana esa — conforme hablaba iba alzando más el tono de voz, a punto de empezar a gritar barbaridades._ Límite de la Paciencia de Sesshomaru al 30%._ — Se queja de dolores de estómago, de dolores de cabeza. Está más cansada de lo habitual, y he sentido el olor de la sangre en ella — _Límite de la Paciencia de Sesshomaru al 55%._

— ¿O-Olor a sangre? — preguntó el hanyou sintiendo que nuevamente su bombillita quería iluminarse.

— Sí, olor a sangre — _Límite de la Paciencia de Sesshomaru al 85%._

— Olor a sangre y a… — murmuró el otro.

— Y a celo — declaró solemne.

Tres, dos, uno… Inuyasha estalló en sonoras carcajadas. El límite de la paciencia de Sesshomaru ya había sobrepasado el doscientos por cien, nadie, NADIE se reía de él. Y sin embargo ahí estaba su despreciable medio hermano burlándose de él con sus carcajadas. Inuyasha vio como su hermano alzaba una garra que, muy posiblemente, pretendía degollarlo. ¡Pero es que era demasiado patético hasta para Sesshomaru!

— ¿Y qué problema hay con eso? A Kagome también le pasa de vez en cuando. Se pone de malhumor y empieza a quejarse por todo, la verdad es bastante molesto pero no veo que sea algo que merezca ser tratado. Son 'cosas de mujeres' — le explicó intentando dárselas de inteligente.

— No es asunto tuyo Inuyasha. Rin parece insegura con lo que le pasa y quiere hablar con ella, ahora déjame zanjar este asunto — el daiyoukai retomó su camino hacia el campamento. — Me llevaré a esa humana conmigo y ella hablará con Rin.

Al instante el hanyou se plantó nuevamente frente a él frenandole el paso. De verdad, estaba siendo un mal día para el youkai, e Inuyasha las iba a pagar todas juntas.

— ¿Llevártela? ¿Crees que te dejaré llevártela? Para empezar ella no aceptará irse contigo así como así, incluso si es por esa mocosa humana — le dijo burlón. Decidió que era el momento idóneo para humillar al bastardo de Sesshomaru por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado.

— ¿Qué estupidez estás pensando ahora Inuyasha? — Sesshomaru ya no tenía ganas ni de discutir con el estúpido medio demonio, solo quería largarse de ahí de una vez.

— Ruegame — casi pudo sentir la dulce venganza en su paladar, regodeándose en cada palabra. — Ruegamelo y yo le diré a Kagome que te acompañe.

Sesshomaru fijó su mirada en la de su medio hermano, y solo esta mirada fue suficiente para amedrentarlo, aunque nunca lo reconocería claro esta. Lo vio crispar las manos y tensar los músculos de su cuerpo, y hasta podía jurar que oía rechinar sus dientes. En lugar de retractarse el hanyou hinchó el pecho intentando parecer más amenazador.

— Jamás, y óyeme bien para que no vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido. Antes prefiero ir a rogarle al maldito de Naraku — se quedó unos segundos estático, procesando las palabras del youkai, todavía con la vista fija en su amenazante mirada. Cuando finalmente reaccionó se sintió profundamente ridiculizado y ofendido.

— ¡Como si me importara! ¡Antes prefiero ayudar al bastardo de Naraku que hacerte un favor a ti!

— Yo antes me arrodillaría ante ese malnacido que pedirte nada — continuó un esa guerrilla verbal y tremendamente inmadura.

— ¡Pues yo prefiero ponerme a las ordenes del desgraciado de Naraku antes que ayudarte con nada!

— Yo preferiría...

Así siguieron ambos hermanos mientras tres personas y un zorrito los observaban incrédulos desde unos metros más atrás, los cuales habían sido despertados por los gritos procedentes de cierto par de hanyous.

— Sabía que Inuyasha era idiota de nacimiento — murmuró Miroku —, pero no sabía que además le venía de familia... — los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¡Pues yo antes besaría los mugrientos pies de Naraku a...!

— Vamonos a dormir — dijo Kagome mientras regresaban al campamento sin apenas haber sido notados por los otros dos expertos rastreadores.

En otro lugar para muchos imposible de detectar, en el castillo de Naraku.

— ¡Atchús! ¡Atchús! ¡Atchús! Como puede ser que yo, el poderoso Naraku se haya resfriado... ¡Kanna tráeme más pañuelos, rápido!

— Seguro es porque te están poniendo verde, y con razón — le escupió la hanyou del viento mientras agarraba otro frasco de aspecto dudoso de la estantería y lo lanzaba contra la pared con rabia.

— ¡Atchús! ¿Que hay de esos pañuelos? ¡Y tú Kagura deja de destrozar el mobiliario!

— Ya sabe como se pone en 'esos días'... — dijo la más pequeña entregándole los pañuelos a su amo.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y que me contéis en un review lo que os ha parecido :) Si alguien está esperando por la actu de 'Forever Young' y lee esto, que sepa que pronto actualizaré de nuevo con regularidad, pero como ya dije, la uni no me lo ha permitido hasta ahora._

_¡Byesu~!_


End file.
